Flower Heads and Floating Children
by The Penny-gorgon
Summary: Takes place during season one of Stranger Things. Except, the Losers Club is involved, and they're all friends with the AV Club. I think enough is said. Season two with the Losers Club will be started after completion of this Fic.


**A/N: So this is the first chapter to a multi-chapter series that takes place during the events of season one of Stranger Things. But, there is also the characters from IT: Richie, Eddie, Bill, Stan, Beverly, Mike H., and Ben (Mention of Henry Bowers, his gang, Eddie's Mom, Georgie, and other missing children).**

 **Relationships: Losers Club: Richie and Will are dating (I would say Richie and Eddie, but I like Rill better than Reddie, sorry if you disagree), Bill and Audra Phillips are dating (Audra Phillips is Bill's wife in the novel). I would put more relationships, but I don't know if you guys would like having Stan and Mike H. dating, so, tell me if you want anyone dating anyone else.**

 **Relationships: AV Club: Mike and El end up dating later, Will is dating Richie. Since this is based during season one, I didn't include Lucas and Max, for obvious reasons, but I will be making a sequel during the events of season two, which will have them two together.**

 **Oh yeah, Mike and Richie are twin brothers.**

 **(Story follows whatever Mike and Richie are doing, so no scenes that don't have Riche or Mike won't be involved, Ie: Will running home from the Demogorgon, etc.)**

 **Okay, I'll be quiet now, enjoy the first chapter out of eight (One for every episode)! New one will be released every few days (Probably every three or four).**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**

* * *

It's a School night Micheal, I just put Holly to bed, you can finish next weekend."

"But that'll ruin the flow!," Mike told his mother as his friend scrambled to find the die Will had sent off the D and D table.

"Yeah Mom, we haven't even gotten to see if Will killed the Demogorgon yet," Mike's twin brother Richie told their mother.

"The Demo-what? Micheal, Richard, I'm serious," Karen Wheeler told her two sons. Karen was lenient in letting her two sons have all nine of their huge friends group over at one time, but seeing as it was the weekend and they had just finished their nine-week tests, she thought they deserved some time all together. And anyways, Richie wanted sometime to spend with his boyfriend, Will, too.

Mike ran up the basement stairs, following his mother, as the rest of the large, merged, group of friends looked for the die. The AV Club and the Losers Club, weren't always hanging out together, they had only recently started to do more things as a whole, rather than two separate Clubs.

"The Campaign took two weeks to plan! How was I supposed to know it was going to take ten hours?" "You've been playing for ten hours," the boy's mother asked in shock. They had been cooped up in that basement for nearly half the day. She was going to have to enroll those boys into some sports.

"Dad, don't you think twenty more-" "I think you should listen to your mother, dang, dumb, piece of junk," his Dad interrupted from his spot in front of the TV, trying to fix the bunny-ear antennae. Mike looked at him with an annoyed face before returning back to the basement to escort his friends out of the house.

Will had found the die, but it was a seven, it needed to be a thirteen to have counted. Mike escorted him and Richie's group of friends through the Wheeler's garage to where their Bikes are located.

"There's something wrong with your sister," Dustin told Mike and Richie. "What are you talking about?" Richie asked the curly-haired boy. "She's got a stick up her butt," he replied, earning a few giggles throughout the group. "Yeah, she's been dating that douchebag: Steve Harrington," Lucas added in to the conversation. "Yeah, I heard he runs the High School," Eddie chimed in. :Just because he 'runs the High School,' doesn't mean I have to like him," Mike told the short boy. "Yeah, she's turned into a real jerk," Stan told Richie and Mike. "She's always been a real jerk," Mike said matter-of-factly. "Nuh-uh, she used to be cool, remember that time she dressed up as an Elf for our Elder Tree Campaign?" "Yeah, like four years ago!" Richie shouted after Dustin, who was pedaling away. "Just saying!," he called as he made his way down the Wheeler's drive-way.

"Later," Mike and Richie told the rest of the group as they soon pedaled away from the house too.

"It was a seven," Will spoke for the first time since leaving the house.

"What'd you say baby?," Richie asked his boyfriend, placing a kiss to his forehead. "The roll, it was a seven. The Demogorgon, it got me." After that, Will pedaled away too, leaving Mike and Richie alone.

"You know, that's what I love about him. He could have lied and said it was a higher number than thirteen, but he told the truth," Richie told mike as they started back through the garage. As the boys turned around, Mike noticed the light above the garage flicker, but he just assumed it was a bad bulb.

* * *

"That's disgusting," Nancy told her brothers as they poured maple syrup on their eggs. "You're disgusting," Richie shot back to his sister. Karen was on the phone with somebody, but Mike overheard her say Joyce's name, which was Will's mother.

"What the hell, Richie!," Nancy exclaimed, as Richie poured some maple syrup onto Nancy's scrambled eggs. "Language!," was all Ted Wheeler said to them, too caught up in his newspaper to care. Karen told them to quiet, and turned back toward the land-line, not before sending a sour look towards her husband.

Mike once again, overheard what his mother was saying over the phone, and heard his mother mention Will. Why was she talking about Will? Is he okay? Richie seemed to have heard his Mom mention Will too, which caused him to look at his mother along side Mike. Karen thought that Will wasn't home with the Byers', which scared the two boys for a second, before realizing that he probably left early for School again.

After breakfast, the two boys rushed out the door, hopping on their Bikes, and heading out to School, meeting some of their friends on the way.

* * *

"That's weird."

"I don't see him."

"Who are we talking about?," Mike H. asked the group as he pulled up to the Bike rack with his delivery Bike. "Will's not hear today," Bev told him. "That is weird," Mike H. agreed. "Oh man, I'm gonna miss my lil' Willie today!," he said in a baby voice at the 'lil' Willie' part.

"I'm telling you, his Mom's right, probably just went to class early again." Richie groaned after hearing this. He never understood why his boyfriend liked School enough to show up early to it.

"Yeah, he's always paranoid Gursky's gonna give em' another pop quiz," Dustin added in with a chuckle.

"Step right up lady's and gentlemen, step right up and get your tickets to the freak show!," Troy Harrington said, as he approached the group from behind with his friend James at his side.

"Leave us alone Troy, it's already bad enough that Henry messes with us, and he's not even in our grade!," Ben told the two boys who had been bullying them for the past couple years.

"Yeah, I'll leave you alone, when your not fat, Tubby," Troy said with a haunting laugh from his friend. "Who do you think would make more money in the freak show? Midnight? Frog-face? Toothless? The Slut? Wheezy? Stuttering Bill? The Jew? Midnight number two? _Frog-face_ number two? Or Tubby?," Troy asked James, who had his fist to his chin in thought. "I'd go with Toothless" James said, while making fun of Dustin's lisp. "I told you a million times, my teeth are coming in, it's called cleidocranial dysplasia," Dustin informed them, which James replied in a mocking voice, " _I told you a million times._ "

"Hey, how bout' you leave him alone," Beverly stepped in, defending her friend when no one else would. "Shut up, Slut, I was talking to Toothless," Troy snapped at the ginger. Being constantly called a slut by people really makes Bev feel terrible about herself, she's only ever kissed one guy...but it was a nice kiss.

"Do the arm thing, do it freak!" Troy commanded Dustin. Seeing he had no other choice, the curly haired boy took of his backpack and twisted his arms out of place, causing a cringy popping noise that left the rest of the group, and the two bullies, with sour faces. "Gets me every time," Troy exclaimed as he and James pushed past Mike and Lucas.

"Assholes," several members of the group muttered. A couple of the boys had noticed Beverly's sadness and attempted to console her with jokes and hugs. "I think it's kinda cool," Mike tells Dustin. "It's like you have superpowers or something, like Mr. Fantastic." "Yeah, except I can't fight evil with it," Dustin replied to the act of trying to cheer him up. It helped a little.

* * *

"Remember, finish chapter twelve and answer twelve-three on the difference between an experiment and other forms of science investigation. This will be on the test, which will cover chapters ten through twelve. It will be multiple choice with an essay section," Mr. Clarke was trying to inform his students on the work they needed to do that night, but alas, they had all exited the room for the day, except four boys. The AV Club. The Losers Club, obviously by the name, weren't in the AV Club. The Clubs were split, but still together, in a way. Richie, on the other hand, was a member of both Clubs. The only reason he was in the AV Club was because he wanted to be a Radio show host as a career, so he thought the AV Club could help him practice.

"So, did it come," Richie asked excitedly. He was always the most excited about new radio equipment. "Sorry boys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...It came!" The group of boys spilled into the AV room to admire the new equipment. "Holy shit!," Richie exclaimed when he saw the huge radio station perched on the table in the middle of the small room. "Richie!," Mr. Clarke snapped. "Sorry.."

"The Heath-kit Ham shack," Mr. Clarke proudly exclaimed. There was a chorus of 'woah's' from the boys when he said the name of the incredible display. "Ain't she a beaut?," Mr. Clarke asked. "I bet you can talk to New York on this thing," Mike stated. "Think bigger." California?," Lucas guessed. "Bigger," Mr. Clarke said with a grin, motioning his hands to a larger scale. "Australia?," Richie asked in an Australian accent, which earned a sour look from Mike. Richie's guess caused Mr. Clarke to nod, which made the boys cheer. "Oh man, when Will sees this he's gonna blow his shit!," Lucas exclaimed, earning a stern questioning from Mr. Clarke, in which he replied 'sorry.' The boys go around throwing Australian accents into the speaker, but was interrupted when Principal Coleman came into the room asking for the four boys, Chief Hopper standing in the hallway.

* * *

The Chief has the four boys in his office asking them what they new about the night of Will's disappearance. Mike said that he takes Mirkwood home, which confused the Chief. He then goes on and explains that its where Cornwallis and Kerley meet. A minute later, the other five members of the group were brought into the office as well. "Alright, what do _you_ know?," the Chief asks the other five kids. "Well, Will's my boyfriend and now that I know he's missing, it's worrying the shit outta me, so maybe we can cut this short and start looking for him?," Richie asked the Chief. "No, after School, you are to all go-wait?, did you say he's your boyfriend?," Hopper asked Richie. "Yeah, so, your not, Homophobic, are you?" "No, I just...never mind, it's not important. What you kids need to do is go straight home, no Biking around looking for your friend, no investigating, no nonsense. This isn't some Lord of the Rings book." "The Hobbit," Dustin mumbled, earning a slap on the shoulder and a 'shut...up' from Lucas, which caused the two boys to start fighting, until Bill stepped in after seeing the Chief's annoyed expression. "G-guys! S-shut U-up!," he told them. "Hey!," the Chief yelled to get their attention. "Do I make myself clear?," he asked, but got no response. So he asked again. "Do I make myself...clear?," he asked a little more serious the second time around. The group frantically nodded their heads in response.

* * *

"We should be out there right now," Richie stated at dinner in the Wheelers home. "Yeah, we should be helping look for him," Mike added. "We've been over this boys, Chief says-" "I don't care what the Chief says!," Richie exclaimed. "Richard!," his mother snapped. "We have to do something, my boyfriend could be out there!," Richie forced. "More reason to stay put," his Mom responded. "Mom!," Richie and Mike exclaimed, earning an 'end of discussion' from their mother. Nancy asked if she could go study with her friend Barb later, but was shut down instantly. "What? Why not!," Nancy stated, pissed. "Am I speaking Chinese in this house? Until we know Will is okay, no one leaves." "That's racist Mom," Richie said, not a good time to be making jokes. Nancy begins to put all the blame on Will, which makes Richie snap at her for blaming his boyfriend. All Ted contributed to the conversation was an occasional, 'Language!'

* * *

After dinner, Mike and Richie round up the group to start their own little search party for Will while the bigger one was going on somewhere else. Richie was shaking with fear that something had happened to his love. "It's going to be okay Richie, Will's smart, he'll come," Beverly tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. he was so out of his mood right now, that he couldn't even make a sex joke about Bev's statement.

The group was out in the rain for almost and hour, walking around Mirkwood. Some of the group were getting mad about being out in the rain, but still wanted to look for Will. The group had almost circled back to the rode when they heard some trigs snapping to their left. They all turned sharply towards their left, hoping it was Will, but they found someone else. A girl with a shaved head, a large yellow T-shirt, and no shoes or pants.

What was she doing out in the rain alone?...

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo, that was a long one. Well, there's episode one. I cut some parts out, like Mike and Lucas' Supercomm conversation, and some other things that I felt were just filler. I do understand that Mike and Lucas' conversation was important to the plot, you know the whole, '** ** _He could have used protection spell but he didn't, he put himself in danger to save the party_** **,' part, but I just wanted to cut to the tiny search party. Aaaaaand, I was getting tired of writing, been writing this for a hour and a half soooooo. Anyways, hope you didn't mind that too much, and I know that there wasn't a lot of the Losers Club, which I am sorry for, but I couldn't write them into a lot of it. I couldn't put them into the AV room scene, cause they're not in the AV Club, and everything else just didn't seem right to me. Hope it was okay though, I liked writing the Troy and James part. Giving them the Losers their own mean nicknames. Kinda fun. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review for any suggestions, and episode two will be out probably by Friday or Saturday, depending on how I feel...**

 **-The Penny-gorgon**

Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=stranger-things-2016&episode=s01e01 Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=stranger-things-2016&episode=s01e01 This will be on the test, which will cover chapters 10 through 12. It will be multiple choice with an essay section. Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=stranger-things-2016&episode=s01e01 3 on the difference between an experiment and other forms of science investigation. This will be on the test, which will cover chapters 10 through 12. It will be multiple choice with an essay section. Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=stranger-things-2016&episode=s01e01 3 on the difference between an experiment and other forms of science investigation. This will be on the test, which will cover chapters 10 through 12. It will be multiple choice with an essay section. Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=stranger-things-2016&episode=s01e01 Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=stranger-things-2016&episode=s01e01


End file.
